


LA HERMANDAD

by Delun



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delun/pseuds/Delun
Summary: La Hermandad de los Asesinos tiene, como no podía ser de otra manera, una activa y sana franquicia en España, pero las misiones, los problemas internos, la interferencia Templaria... Es difícil cumplir con tu misión cuando el enemigo no está tan claro. La historia, la Hermanadad, su misma estructura en el país... todo parece una debilidad ante los desafíos a los que se han de enfrentar. Paloma es la Líder de los Asesinos de Madrid en una Hermandad tricéfala que parece incapaz de coordinarse. La historia pasada, reciente y futura de la hermandad depende de ella y de sus compañeros y de volver a la esencia para poder caminar hacia el futuro.
Kudos: 1





	1. EL PRIMER GOLPE

**Author's Note:**

> Todos los personajes reconocibles, escenarios, etc, son propiedad de Ubisoft. Los personajes originales y argumento son propiedad de la autora del relato. La autora no tiene relación con los propietarios, creadores o productores del material protegido por copyright. Ninguna violación del copyright es intencional. Cualquier reprifucción y traducción de la obra original tendrá que ser autorizada expresamente por la autora.

Paloma miró su reloj por enésima vez mientras las primeras luces del amanecer se colaban por la ventana. Resopló de impaciencia mientras miraba la pantalla del portátil. Andrés llegaba tarde un día en el que no podían permitirse ni un retraso.

De momento las redes sociales estaban tranquilas. Eso duraría poco tiempo. Recibió un mensaje privado. “Listos”. Sintió como electricidad en las yemas de los dedos. “Está pasando”, pensó, “Está pasando de verdad”.

  
Cerró los ojos y repasó mentalmente lo que habían planeado.

  
La crisis económica galopante y la incapacidad manifiesta de los políticos para manejar la situación habían hecho la tarea mucho más fácil. Las filtraciones de los casos de corrupción a los medios, los escándalos a nivel europeo sobre las cuentas secretas en Suiza, las SICAV, el amaño de Lehman Brothers, la falacia del Riesgo País, todo al descubierto gracias a las caras más públicas de la Hermandad. Sonrió al recordar la polémica hacía algunos años sobre si debían dar ese paso hacia la luz pública o no, pero no era como si la Hermandad ondeara la bandera con su símbolo por todas partes, sino que, al igual que los Templarios a través de Abstergo, habían optado por la estrategia de la Hidra. Numerosas organizaciones con nombres diversos, filosofías diferentes, organizadas en red e independientes unas de otras, atacarían puntos estratégicos del poder para desenmascarar al monstruo templario. Anonymous, Wikileaks, Xnet y decenas de grupos de hackers y activistas trabajaban, a veces sabiéndolo y otras veces no, en un mismo objetivo. Eran irrastreables. El oro, los verdaderos Asesinos en las organizaciones y los Iniciados, se mezclaban con la paja, con decenas de miles de voluntarios, analistas y programadores que llevados por su interés en participar en el derrocamiento de los poderes fácticos, se habían unido sin saberlo, a la causa de la Hermandad.

  
“Mézclate con el pueblo. Hazte invisible.”, era una de las primeras enseñanzas. Y vaya si lo habían conseguido.

  
Por supuesto llegó la respuesta: primero fue la NSA y más tarde las leyes locales europeas que restringían las libertades en la red o añadían más control en las ya constreñidas libertades civiles de reunión, transmisión de la información y comunicación en redes sociales, la Ley Mordaza... Terroristas. Ahora todos eran terroristas. Si no te avienes a nuestras reglas y te sometes, eres un terrorista. No porque generes terror en tus conciudadanos, sino porque eres terrorífico para el poder. Esa era la verdad oculta detrás de la gran mentira del terrorismo y por ello todo lo que llevara a esa conclusión en la gente, estaba permitido. 

  
Los Asesinos habían trabajado mucho en los últimos años para que la conclusión fuera diferente y estaban viendo sus frutos.

  
Oyó cómo alguien metía la llave en la puerta del piso y abría. Unos pasos apresurados que conocía bien les siguieron tras un leve portazo.

  
-¿Ya?

  
Andrés respiraba agitado, como si hubiera venido corriendo. Tenía el pelo castaño desordenado por la capucha que se acababa de quitar. La braga que le cubriría la cara en la manifestación colgaba de su cuello. Vestía con sencillez, vaqueros, zapatillas deportivas, sudadera con capucha y cazadora. Cargaba una mochila.

  
-Sí. ¿Los has traído?- preguntó ella.

  
-Sí. – lo dijo con naturalidad, casi sin darle importancia, mientras se quitaba la mochila. Ella sonrió. Lo que no consiguiera ese chico… - ¿Seguro que funcionará?

  
-Sí.

  
Andrés asintió y le dio la mochila. Paloma la abrió y encontró un teléfono móvil y un estuche. Dentro había una esfera de cristal que parecía un ojo humano. De nuevo, impresionada por las habilidades del hombre que tenía enfrente, cogió ambos objetos y los colocó en la mesa junto al ordenador. Conectó el móvil al portátil y empezó a teclear frenéticamente buscando los datos encriptados en el root del sistema del teléfono. No tardó en encontrarlos, pero sabía que tardaría más en descifrarlos. Era el momento en el que la gente que había por todo el país empezara a trabajar. Subió los datos a uno de los servidores privados que tenía la Hermandad. Éste, en concreto, descansaba en la misma mesa donde estaba trabajando ella. El pesado disco duro de 10 teras empezó a emitir un ligero zumbido al entrar en funcionamiento. Simples mensajes de “ok” empezaron a llegarle a medida que los grupos se ponían a trabajar en la desencriptación. Paloma respiró hondo. Volvió a mirar su reloj.

  
-Vale… Esto no debería llevar más de diez minutos.- anunció mientras se permitía resoplar de alivio.

  
-Eres increíble.

  
Paloma no supo esconder su sorpresa ante la alabanza, pero los ojos oscuros de Andrés eran totalmente sinceros. Se puso nerviosa.

  
-No tengo la exclusiva del mérito, no te creas.

  
-Fuiste tú la que creó el sistema de servidores fantasma, la que organizó la red de procesamiento de datos a nivel global. 

  
-Yo sólo tuve la idea. Fueron otros los que lo programaron.

  
-Sí, y trabajan para ti.- añadió él con una medio sonrisa.- Como un servidor.

  
Paloma le reprobó ligeramente con una mirada. Sí. La habían nombrado líder de los Asesinos de Madrid, aunque en realidad también coordinaba buena parte de las actividades a nivel nacional. Meneó la cabeza como quitándole importancia y volvió su atención a los mensajes de los grupos. Algunos habían conseguido desencriptar algunas partes y se las estaban enviando ya. Iba bastante más rápido de lo que había pensado. 

  
-Mira ya están mandándome cosas.- dijo.- Acércame el escáner, por favor.

  
Andrés le dio una especie de palito de plástico brillante. Paloma lo conectó al portátil y lo configuró en tres clicks. Cogió el estuche donde descansaba el ojo de cristal y abrió la tapa. Puso el escáner frente al ojo y empezó a brillar con una luz verde como de láser que barrio el iris de cristal. A medida que el escáner pasaba por las iridiscencias del pequeño orbe, los archivos separados que los equipos le mandaban se iban uniendo poco a poco en uno más grande. 

  
-Me recuerda al programa “Hacha”, ¿te acuerdas?- dijo Andrés cuando comprendió qué estaba pasando.- Cuando te bajabas una peli a trozos y luego tenías que unirlos.

  
-Sí, es básicamente eso mismo.- asintió Paloma.- El tema es que el programa, el “Hacha” que une esos archivos, es un ojo humano real. No hay descodificador igual. Esto que me has traído es tan increíble que aún no doy crédito. 

  
Andrés se permitió el lujo de sonreír con picardía.

  
-Un día de estos te contaré cómo lo he hecho.

  
-Ah, las asombrosas aventuras de un agente de campo, ¿eh?

  
-Eso es.

  
A medida que hablaban más y más archivos llegaban al servidor y lentamente se iban uniendo. Paloma se mordió el labio inferior con preocupación. “Por favor, que no haya ningún archivo corrupto…”, pensó. Se apartó el pelo de la cara como para tranquilizar los nervios y le echó un vistazo a Twitter. Andrés hacía lo mismo a través de su móvil.

  
-Mira esto.- dijo él de pronto.

  
Era un tuit de hacía unos segundos de una cuenta que no conocían, un tal @nevtep Acrónimo de “Nada Es Verdad. Todo Está Permitido”.. Paloma miró a Andrés. Era un perfil nuevo. Apenas tenía un par de horas de existencia. Sólo seguía a una cuenta y tenía un solo seguidor, que era exactamente el mismo, @NihilVeritas. Paloma frunció el ceño.

  
-Es como demasiado obvio, ¿no? – dijo Andrés con cierta sorna.- ¿Crees que son ellos?

  
-Francamente no lo sé, pero llevan varias cagadas de ese estilo, así que todo es posible.

  
-Los nuestros no caerán. Es demasiado burdo.

  
-Quizá los nuestros no, pero sí otros que puedan creerse que somos nosotros.- Cogió el móvil para llamar al jefe del equipo de IT. 

  
-Hugo.- dijo cuando le cogieron al otro lado.- Creo que hemos localizado al primer bot templario.

  
-¿Dónde?

  
-De momento en Twitter, pero échale un vistazo, ¿vale? No descarto que esto sólo sea un rebote de reddit.

  
-Pronto empiezan a salir.

  
-Era de esperar.- dijo sonriendo y mirando a Andrés, que se encogió de hombros con inocencia.

  
Paloma le dio los detalles y colgó. 

  
-Cuando salga a la luz lo que hay en ese archivo, ¿qué crees que pasará? – preguntó el joven.

  
-Pondrá nerviosos a muchos y aterrorizará de veras a unos pocos.- Paloma le miró con intensidad.- ¿Estarás listo?

  
-Siempre.

  
Paloma asintió. Le creía. De verdad. Pero no podía evitarlo. Sí, eran Asesinos, pero su letalidad real se había reducido bastante en las últimas 3 o 4 décadas. Actuaban en la sombra como siempre, pero se habían convertido en gestores de información, en ladrones de datos, de objetos, en estrategas y en espías más que otra cosa. Por eso alguien como ella había llegado a líder de comando con apenas 30 años. Había recibido el mismo entrenamiento que Andrés, sí, y sabía defenderse si era necesario, pero si hubiera pruebas físicas no las hubiera aprobado en la vida. Tenía otras virtudes más acordes con los nuevos tiempos, aunque siempre era necesaria gente como Andrés, gente que parecía la mezcla genética perfecta entre un marine americano y un acróbata del Circo del Sol. 

  
Y aun así se había acostumbrado a que la Hermandad utilizara métodos no letales. Se sentía mal, tanto por los que mataban como por los que iban a matar, aunque había veces que no tenían opción.

  
-No te preocupes.- dijo él.- Sé lo que tengo que hacer.

  
-No tengo la más mínima duda de ello.- dijo ella forzando una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Por la mirada de él supo que no lo había conseguido.

  
-La gente de legal lo tiene cubierto, Paloma. Y sólo si sale mal.- se acercó y se acuclilló para mirarla directamente a los ojos.- Y no va a salir mal. Confía en mí.

  
La verdad es que se moría de angustia, pero eso no podía dejarlo ver. Asintió. Un tintineo en la pantalla llamó su atención. El archivo estaba completo.

-Bueno, ¿listo para desatar el infierno?- dijo.

  
-Vamos a darles donde más les duele.

  
Los años en la Hermandad le habían enseñado mucho. La información era vital para calar en la gente. Publicaban y filtraban información relevante todos los días hasta hacerla parte de la vida cotidiana. No había día sin escándalo de corrupción, sin mentira desvelada, sin secreto descubierto que restara siquiera un mínimo de credibilidad a los poderes manejados por los templarios en todo el mundo. Pero al final el daño real era limitado. Buscaban al 1% del 1%, el pilar que la Hermandad quería hacer tambalear y, con un poco de suerte, hacer caer. Aquel archivo lo haría.

  
Paloma presionó la tecla de Intro justo a las 8:00 de la mañana de aquel viernes antes del puente de la Constitución. La elección del día y de la hora no era casual. 

  
La Bolsa de Frankfurt, la de Berlín, la de Madrid, la de Bruselas, la de París… todas abrían a la misma hora. La única a la que no pillaría con el pie cambiado sería a la de Londres, pero ellos no tenían el Euro, así que no les afectaría tanto. Para la libra había otro plan… Así pues, el archivo por fin completo se coló en el sistema informático que circulaba en todas las Bolsas y bancos centrales de la zona Euro. Hacía unos años habían empezado a migrar los sistemas de Linux a Windows en un movimiento tan absurdo que sólo la intervención idiota de los templarios americanos a través de la NSA podía explicarlo. Así pues se habían retirado las puertas del campo. Esto tenía un aspecto bueno y otro malo. El lado bueno era que hackearlo era mucho más fácil. El malo era que cada movimiento en sus sistemas era obvio y dejaba rastros por todas partes. Las primeras tentativas, realizadas por hacktivistas de la órbita asesina sin realmente pertenecer a la Hermandad, resultaron en fiascos descomunales; detenciones, redadas, información perdida y un par de chavales que decidieron empezar a trabajar para el enemigo. Pagaban mejor, eso no podía negarlo. 

  
Un cambio de perspectiva se había hecho necesario. No lo hackearían. Solo lo modificarían de manera que el sistema empezara a trabajar para ellos. 

  
Los templarios querían el poder mundial y lo habían conseguido a través de la economía, la deuda y en general, el sistema capitalista neocon. Nada tenía más poder que los mercados. La democracia y la política estaban a su merced. Si la democracia decía algo que no gustaba a los mercados, éstos presionaban hasta hacerla inservible y así forzar a los poderes políticos a hacer su voluntad. Se había visto en Grecia, se había visto en los países árabes en aquella frustrante primavera y se había visto en todos aquellos puntos del mundo en el que otra manera de ver la vida había triunfado en un proceso democrático. Tras la tragedia del 2000 Ver cómic “Assasins Creed The Fall” de Kerschl, Stewart y Thomas. DC. UBI WORSHOP. con el asesinato del Mentor y de la caída de miles de células Asesinas en el mundo, el paraíso templario del poder supranacional a través del dinero, se había vuelto real. Habían vivido en aquel infierno durante 16 largos años.

  
Esperaba que aquel día fuera el principio del fin.

  
El archivo, el programa que contenía y que acababa de instalar en el sistema financiero europeo, era una simple modificación de una fórmula en un Excel gigantesco. Anulaba de manera progresiva los beneficios obtenidos a través de actividades especulativas, especialmente las micro-operaciones que se llevaban a cabo a la máxima velocidad que permitía la tecnología, y convertía todo aquello, céntimo a céntimo, en valor nulo. La modificación era sutil, casi una tontería. Y era fácil de solucionar... si se encontraba. Y tardarían en hacerlo. Era en ese ínterin en el que esperaban que su objetivo asomara la cabeza, nervioso, asustado... 

  
Así pues esperaban que la reacción general fuera progresiva a lo largo de la mañana. Calculó que sobre las 10 o las 11 estallaría la alarma.

  
Sonó el teléfono. Era Hugo. Puso el manos libres.

  
-Los bots están localizados y neutralizados, aunque no descartamos que surjan más. Tenemos cubiertos Twitter, Reddit, Tumblr y Facebook. Estamos con 4chan, Menéame y Marcos está empezando con Forocoches.

  
-¿En serio?

  
-Esconde a un monguer templario en un bosque de monguers, Paloma. FC es su patio de recreo. En cualquier caso también hemos rastreado Youtube, Vine y otros portales de video. Está más o menos controlado, aunque no sabremos por dónde saltarán hasta dentro de un rato cuando empiece la fiesta de verdad.

  
-¿Habéis hablado con Barcelona?

  
-Sí, ellos están como Andrés y como tú, esperando. Supongo que lo haréis a la vez.

  
-Esa es la idea.- dijo Andrés.

  
-Carles está con ello, así que te recomiendo que hables directamente con él, Andrés.

  
El aludido torció el morro.

  
-Vale.- contestó. 

  
-Hugo,- dijo Paloma de nuevo tomando la palabra.- ahora empieza el trabajo duro para los tuyos, así que por favor, perfil bajo, ¿entendido?

  
-No te preocupes, de momento hemos filtrado “algo” en los grupos más intensitos de Anon y Wiki para que se entretengan. No creo que tarden mucho en encontrarlo y entonces lo explotarán al máximo. Nada les llevará a nuestros servidores de usar y tirar.

  
Se notaba cierto orgullo en aquella afirmación. Paloma se negó a mirar la sonrisa de “te lo dije” de Andrés y acabó colgando.

  
-Hay que llamar a Carles.- dijo al final. Aquello borró la sonrisa de Andrés.- O le llamas tú o le llamo yo, pero hay que hacerlo. Él es tu superior directo y quien está coordinando la segunda fase.

  
Andrés se levantó, ansioso, y fue hasta la ventana. La luz fría de la mañana y los coches en la calle, la gente que empezaba a desperezar la ciudad, el ruido de fondo de un martillo hidráulico en una obra en la calle... Aún no habían dado las 9, pero la vida ya había comenzado con normalidad allá afuera. Era en esos momentos en los que, como líder, se sentía perdida. Sabía organizar una misión, sabía cómo poner las piezas para que todo fuera como lo había planeado. Pero aquello era diferente. Las personas nunca se comportaban como uno esperaba. Al menos no todas. Podía presionarle, podía ser dura. Tenía todo el derecho a poner la misión por delante de todo, recordárselo. Personal no es lo mismo que importante, había dicho un sabio una vez. Pero qué era la Hermandad sin los lazos, sin su condición de hermanos de armas. Eran familia o al menos así ella lo sentía. 

  
Respiró hondo y se incorporó.

  
-Te voy a dar 10 minutos para que te lo pienses.- dijo poniendo su móvil en el alféizar de la ventana por la que estaba mirando el joven. 

  
Le puso una mano en el hombro forzándole a mirarle a los ojos. Trató de suavizar el tono cuando le dijo:

  
\- El resultado será el mismo y lo sabes, pero el cómo se llegue a él es tu elección.

  
Andrés le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos con ojos duros, pero al final bajó la mirada y asintió. 

  
-Estaré en la cafetería de abajo. 

  
Dicho lo cual cogió el abrigo, las llaves y salió del piso. Necesitaba un poco de aire. Ahora todo estaba en movimiento y tenían al menos un par de horas de calma chicha. Después tendrían que estar de nuevo con todos los sentidos a flor de piel, esperarían, acecharían... y atacarían. Y de aquello se hacían cargo los agentes de campo, como Andrés... y como su padre Carles.

  
Aún se acordaba del día que llegó a Madrid, apareciendo como una sombra enfrente de ella mientras se tomaba un café en una cafetería de Lavapiés. No había cambiado nada desde sus años de novicios. La primera impresión fue “sigue siendo un pipiolo” aunque bien sabía que no lo era. Su cara de niño ocultaba un currículum espectacular en misiones en toda Europa. Hablaba cinco idiomas a la perfección y había participado en la neutralización de la guarida Templaria de Lyon con la consiguiente recuperación del Artefacto número 17. Tenía un par de años menos que ella, en realidad, y estaba entre los agentes más eficaces de la Hermandad en el Sur de Europa y parte del Magreb. Aquel pipiolo era una máquina muy bien engrasada y se la habían enviado para apoyar a la orden en Madrid a raíz de los atentados de París de 2015. 

  
Andrés se había convertido rápidamente en el lugarteniente de la célula madrileña probando su valía en numerosas misiones por lo largo y ancho de la Meseta. Era un tipo misterioso a su modo, pero muy divertido, honesto y desde luego muy cabezota. Le perdía el orgullo y, según pudo averiguar más tarde, su turbulenta relación con su padre, Carles Oleguer, líder de la célula catalana y cabeza de los agentes de campo de la Península. 

  
Hacía unos tres años, cuando llegaron hasta ellos los ecos de la célula norteamericana y sus avances en la localización de lugares de los precursores a través del Animus de Abstergo, Carles quiso hacer lo mismo aquí. Así pues, con los datos de los que disponían y dado que la Compañía había empezado a distribuir los aparatos de manera masiva, consiguieron uno para poder modificarlo según las especificaciones asesinas y hacerlo independiente de Helix. Con esas modificaciones el aparato era un Animus per sé. Lo que podrían averiguar con él era infinito.

  
Así pues localizaron individuos, fechas en el pasado y se pusieron a investigar. Y no fue fácil. No todo el mundo tenía el mismo aguante en las sesiones o su herencia genética era de interés. Carles se ofreció voluntario, claro, aunque con poco éxito. Sus ancestros relacionados con la Hermandad sólo se remontaban a principios del siglo XX, cuando uno de sus tatarabuelos acabó en sus filas tras la Semana Trágica de Barcelona de 1909. Siguieron investigando y descubrieron que su difunta esposa, madre de Andrés, sí tenía un linaje Asesino más antiguo, al menos, desde tiempos de los Reyes Católicos, por lo que pidieron al joven que se sometiera a una sesión de Animus.

  
Al principio fue bien. Lograron retroceder al siglo XVIII, cuando un ancestro suyo se encontraba en lo que pudieron identificar como el Levantamiento del 2 de Mayo en Madrid, o una escena bastante anodina de una mujer en pleno siglo XVI que vendía violetas y azaleas en las calles ricas de Barcelona mientras se enteraba de todos los cotilleos. Lo más atrás que consiguieron volver en el tiempo fue al siglo XII, en plena Reconquista, donde conoció a Omar ben Azizi al-Qaysi, mudéjar de un Toledo recién reconquistado y heredero de una no menos longeva dinastía de Asesinos árabes. 

  
Fue en la tercera sesión explorando la vida de Omar, cuando dieron con algo interesante. Rápidamente Carles movilizó un equipo, incluyendo a Andrés, para ir a Toledo. 


	2. LA FAMILIA ES COMPLICADA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todos los personajes reconocibles, escenarios, etc, son propiedad de Ubisoft. Los personajes originales y argumento son propiedad de la autora del relato. La autora no tiene relación con los propietarios, creadores o productores del material protegido por copyright. Ninguna violación del copyright es intencional. Cualquier reprifucción y traducción de la obra original tendrá que ser autorizada expresamente por la autora.

Andrés se acordaba del día que fueron a Toledo. Eran cuatro. Su padre y él iban en coche. En moto, adelantándose un par de horas, habían llegado Javi y Juanma, agentes muy familiarizados con la ciudad, para asegurarse de que no les esperaba ninguna sorpresa. Iban hablando animadamente de las sesiones con Omar, de cómo era su vida, de lo que podía hacer, de la gente que conocía. Teorizaban con la posibilidad de rastrear los linajes de los amigos de Omar, quizá conocieran a alguien y podrían completar la historia.

  
Andrés sonrió con tristeza al recordarlo. 

  
A medida que se acercaban a la ciudad le impresionó la altura que conseguía el Alcázar, lo sólida que parecía la ciudad tras las murallas y sus puertas, lo impenetrable que tenía que haber parecido a cualquiera en el siglo XII. Tras aparcar y subir la escalera mecánica hasta la parte de arriba, detrás de la mole de la Diputación Provincial, bromeó sobre lo que hubieran dado los cristianos por haberse encontrado las escaleras esas el día que vinieron a tomar la ciudad. 

  
Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Juanma. No hizo ningún amago de haberle reconocido, pero la actitud de su compañero era la de quien quiere pasar desapercibido. Algo estaba pasando, algo habían visto. 

  
Era una mañana de principios de verano y el buen tiempo había hecho que los turistas se arremolinaran en enjambres que subían con diversos grados de agotamiento las infinitas cuestas empedradas de la ciudad. Algunos grupos de escolares revoloteaban y gritaban mientras los sufridos maestros trataban de que no se les desmandara el rebaño. La presencia policial era de normal a escasa y en principio no veía nada raro. 

  
Siguieron camino metiéndose por callejuelas y enfrentándose a más cuestas, pasadizos entre edificios y grupos de visitantes. Ellos por su parte seguían caminando con tranquilidad, conversando como si nada y haciendo fotos con el móvil como cualquier otro turista. Eso les permitía poder mirar por todas partes sin llamar la atención. Entonces Carles propuso un café en la siguiente cafetería. 

  
Era una cafetería pequeña, con los parroquianos habituales. El sitio era lo suficientemente pequeño como para que desde un punto vieran todo el local y a cualquiera que entrara. Carles pidió los cafés y vigilaba el lugar mientras Andrés cogía el móvil y pedía más información a sus compañeros.

  
“Las cámaras han cambiado de orientación”, decía Javi en un mensaje. 

  
“Comprobando enlaces.”, decía otro de Juanma.

  
Las cámaras de CCTV de la ciudad habían sido manipuladas para registrar algo diferente a lo habitual. Normalmente la policía tenía control sobre ellas, pero apenas las usaban por lo que podían manipularse a placer en según qué sitios. Ellos también lo habían hecho alguna vez. El problema era que Toledo era una ciudad con gran presencia de la Hermandad. Normalmente ellos controlaban esas cosas y aquel cambio de situación era más que inquietante. De ahí que Juanma estuviera comprobando que sus contactos seguían allí y qué había ocurrido. Así pues, no podían acercarse al bureau de la ciudad sin estar perfectamente seguros de que no les estaban siguiendo.

  
No tardaron mucho en tener más información.

  
Las cámaras parecían seguir un recorrido. Javi le mandó un mapa de la ruta que vigilaban y le recorrio un escalofrío cuando vio que terminaba justo en el lugar donde habían encontrado aquel detalle interesante en la vida de Omar.

  
-Hijos de puta... ¿cómo...?- murmuró.

  
-Han debido encontrar a algún descendiente de alguien relacionado con Omar.

  
-Espero que no sea demasiado tarde.- dijo Andrés.

  
-Dame el móvil.

  
Carles empezó a escribir.

  
“Cubridnos. Dad la alarma al bureau. Salimos.”

  
Andrés protestó.

  
-Deberíamos esperar a que nos dieran luz verde. Es posible que todo sea una trampa.

  
-Lo sea o no, no podemos arriesgarnos a que se nos adelanten.

  
-Pero no sabemos qué es lo que saben ellos. ¿Y si saben que Omar era el único con información relevante y simplemente nos están esperando a nosotros para hacer el trabajo sucio? No es que sea la primera vez que nos pasa.   
-Cada segundo que perdemos discutiendo...

  
-Se lo damos a Javi y a Juanma para que nos cubran las espaldas. 

  
-¿Tengo que recordarte quién está al mando de esta operación?

  
Andrés apretó la mandíbula haciendo verdadera fuerza para no abrir la boca y responderle. Seguía siendo su superior y quizá por ser su padre había abusado de la confianza que tenían al hablarle así, así que se calló y obedeció órdenes.  
Dejaron el café a la mitad y se marcharon del bar. Andrés calculó que tenían al menos 15 minutos de camino andando, quizá algo menos si iban a paso vivo, pero ponerse a correr estaba totalmente descartado. Ante su asombro, Carles empezó a dar pasos más y más largos llegando a trotar en algunos momentos. La cantidad de gente hacía difícil esa velocidad por las atestadas y estrechas aceras por lo que empezaron a recibir miradas molestas por los empujones y hasta una furgoneta les pitó por cruzar sin mirar. Andrés trató de hacerle reflexionar, parar, algo, pero Carles estaba totalmente obsesionado. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

  
Al cabo de bastante menos tiempo del que había calculado y con el aliento tomado tras subir a toda velocidad una cuesta de unos 15 grados de inclinación, llegaron al pie de lo que parecía un antiguo minarete de una mezquita. Obviamente la mezquita había desaparecido y sólo quedaba el minarete, alto, cuadrado, de mampostería gastada por el tiempo. Aquel era el minarete que había sido parte del edificio base de la Hermandad en tiempos de Omar y verlo en directo, a pesar de los cambios y la degradación, era bastante emocionante. Carles se aproximó al portal de la casa a la que actualmente estaba adosada la torre. El plan era entrar en la casa, salir al patio interior y alcanzar la base del minarete al otro lado. Teóricamente ahí había un mecanismo que abría la entrada al antiguo bureau... si es que seguía existiendo.

  
Andrés miraba todo el rato a su alrededor echándole vistazos nerviosos a las cámaras de cuando en cuando y mirando su móvil por si hubiera más mensajes de Javi o Juanma. Nada. Una especie de punto frío se empezó a gestar en la boca de su estómago.

  
Carles sacó sus herramientas de cerrajería y necesitó sólo cinco segundos para abrir la puerta. Un momento después saltó la alarma, pero estaban preparados. Marcó el número de seguridad y pasó una tarjeta duplicada de la original que le habían robado al dueño hacía ya un par de días. Las formas se habrían sofisticado a lo largo de los siglos, pero los métodos eran exactamente los mismos, pensó Andrés acordándose de lo que le había visto hacer a Omar casi 900 años atrás.  
Entraron en el fresco y umbroso interior. Olía a señora mayor y la cantidad de tapetes de ganchillo y fotos de niños sólo reforzó esa idea. Abriendo la puerta de la cocina entraron en un diminuto patio interior encajonado por altas paredes y un limonero. Apoyadas al muro trasero del minarete, había varias estanterías con infinitas macetas de geranios que estaban en plena sazón, olorosos y brillantes. Andrés torció el gesto. Era ligeramente alérgico a las hojas con “pelito” de muchas plantas, y echó de menos la sudadera que vestía en tiempos más frescos. Lo de la capucha era otra cosa que a menos que vivieras de Pirineos para arriba era difícil de justificar una vez llegaba el calor a la Meseta, por muy estándar de la Hermandad que eso fuera. Como mucho utilizaban gafas de sol y gorras y no siempre. Varios tíos con capuchas y cara de chungos resaltaban entre la multitud casi tanto como si estuvieran desnudos. Era gracioso cuando tenía misiones en Francia o Alemania y se negaba a seguir el procedimiento estándar. 

  
Cuando por fin terminaron de quitar las macetas empezó a buscar donde recordaba que Omar había toqueteado para abrir la compuerta. Suspiró. El nivel del suelo había subido considerablemente desde el año 1136 y tardó unos minutos hasta encontrar el punto exacto. Uno de los ladrillos era de un tono ligeramente más amarillento que el resto, no lo suficiente como para destacar, pero sí como para que los que lo buscaran pudieran encontrarlo. Parecía sólidamente integrado en la pared, ¿cómo había hecho Omar? Puso su mano sobre el ladrillo para tratar de empujarlo o tirar de él, pero de pronto el barro cocido bajo su piel empezó a moverse, como a burbujear. Ahogó un gritito de niña ya que no esperaba que algo así ocurriera, pero entendió que era la manera de activarlo. 

  
-Esto tiene pinta de artefacto del Edén.- comentó Carles.

  
Andrés sintió su corazón a punto de salírsele por la boca, por el susto del barro que se movía solo, y por el hecho de que se encontraran con un nuevo artefacto, éste, fuera de todos los archivos y listas que él conocía. Mantuvo la mano en el ladrillo y éste empezó a resplandecer ligeramente con un color amarillento. Por debajo de ellos sintieron que el suelo comenzaba a temblar y se abrió una grieta en el cemento que solaba el patio. Por suerte no se rompió demasiado y el minarete se abrió ante ellos como si estuviera hecho de piezas de lego. Una escalera apareció guiándoles hacia el oscuro interior del que salía un viento frío y con un fuerte olor a humedad y a rancio.   
Comenzaron a bajar los escalones. Andrés sacó el móvil y encendió la linterna. El potente haz del LED iluminó la escalera, tallada en la roca viva en una especie de túnel estrechísimo y resbaladizo que bajaba hasta el mismo infierno. Tras bajar unos 20 peldaños la puerta de lego se cerró tras ellos con un ligero murmullo.

  
-Sinceramente espero que se vuelva a abrir después.- comentó Andrés.

  
-Esta era la guarida secreta de la Hermandad, Andrés. Como mínimo tiene que tener al menos otras dos salidas. Estándares, hijo, estándares. Esos que no te gustan.

  
-Te recuerdo que acabas de saltarte esos “estándares” no habiendo esperado el mensaje de confirmación de éstos. Y además...- miró la pantalla.- efectivamente, aquí no hay cobertura. 

  
-Tu generación depende demasiado de esos cacharros.- dijo Carles.

  
-Lo que tú digas, Old School Boy...- Andrés terminó de bajar los últimos escalones y dejó que la luz iluminara la estancia frente a él. A pesar del poder lumínico del LED, aquello era inmenso. Miró a su alrededor.- Tiene que haber algo que ayude a iluminar esto.

  
-¿Y que podamos utilizar después de 900 años?

  
Andrés buscó ayudándose de la linterna del móvil. Las paredes eran de piedra excavada, pero a medida que se alejaban de las escaleras, la calidad de la talla se perfeccionaba hasta parecer cortado con láser. Se estremeció. Era el mismo tipo de arquitectura de las ruinas de la Primera Civilización. Una vez sabiendo esto supo que sin duda habría algún tipo de mecanismo que iluminara la estancia, pero aquello era enorme. “Omar, dame una pista...”, pensó para sí mismo. Entonces recordó. Se giró en redondo y fue hacia las escaleras. Miró el exterior del arco del túnel y lo vio, el símbolo de la Hermandad en el mismo tipo de arcilla amarillenta. Colocó su mano sobre él y empezó a burbujear y a brillar. Entonces la luz amarillenta empezó a derramarse como un líquido por las vetas de la roca iluminando los complejos glifos de la piedra, abriendo linternas aquí y allá y descubriendo una sala inmensa, de varios pisos, como si fuera una especie de teatro. Al fondo había una puerta de color negro, brillante, como si fuera hecha de pura obsidiana. Por supuesto estaba cerrada. Se acercaron.

  
-Esto es lo que viste en aquella sesión.- dijo Carles.

  
Andrés empezó a buscar otro punto de arcilla amarillenta sólo por si acaso, aunque no tenía mucha esperanza de encontrar algo así a esas alturas. “Sería demasiado fácil.”, pensó. Recordó la odisea de Lyon. Nada era fácil a la hora de recuperar un fragmento del Edén.

  
-Dejémoslo aquí.- dijo de pronto.- Si ha estado a salvo todo este tiempo, ¿por qué tendríamos que ponerlo en peligro?

  
-¿Qué estás diciendo? No hemos llegado hasta aquí sólo para quedarnos a las puertas... literalmente.

  
-Pero, ¿para qué lo quieres? Todos los artefactos que conocemos son básicamente armas de destrucción masiva. ¿Qué pretendes sacando éste de aquí?

  
-Es el único que no está catalogado, que no apareció en el mapa de la Manzana.

  
-Lo mismo ni siquiera es un Fragmento del Edén, papá. Igual es otra cosa completamente distinta. Omar trabajó mucho por ocultar esto y está claro que tuvo éxito.

  
-Ni siquiera él sabía lo que había aquí. Recibió la tarea de custodiarlo y lo hizo.

  
-¿Y por qué nuestra tarea debiera ser distinta? Especialmente sabiendo que tenemos a los Templarios a la zaga. ¿Cómo sabemos que no nos han seguido hasta aquí? ¡Tenían todas las cámaras de Toledo apuntándonos, por el amor de Dios!

  
-Necesitamos lo que hay ahí dentro, Andrés.

  
El tono de su padre había cambiado de repente. Había ganado en intensidad, como si tratara de hacerle entender pero no pudiera entrar en detalles.

  
-¿Es que tú sabes lo que hay ahí?- preguntó.

  
-Lo sospecho.- Carles se calló, pero había más, Andrés podía verlo, y algo le decía que no le iba a gustar.- Tu madre y yo estábamos sobre la pista cuando... 

  
-Mamá murio en una emboscada templaria.

  
-Sí.- confirmó Carles.- Nos estaban esperando.

  
Su padre volvió a dudar. Miraba nervioso la puerta y tendía a reuhirle la mirada a él. 

  
-Tu madre... siempre tuvo la teoría de que Juno había creado una especie de segunda Manzana, un plan B, en caso de que la primera se perdiera. Ella misma sabía que algo muy gordo se escondía en alguna de las grandes fortalezas de la Hermandad de la península, algo que según lo que había podido descubrir podía muy bien superar en poder los artefactos que ya conocemos.

  
-¿Y por qué aquí?

  
-Toledo está prácticamente en el centro de una península prácticamente cuadrada. - dijo Carles con una triste sonrisa, como si aquella frase le trajera recuerdos.- Así que nos embarcamos en la búsqueda. Una búsqueda un tanto... peligrosa. Llamamos la atención.

  
-Viendo cómo llevas comportándote desde las sesiones de Ánimus me lo puedo imaginar.

  
-¡Es el trabajo de la vida de tu madre!

  
-Que puede acabar con las nuestras, papá. Estás completamente obsesionado.

  
-No, Andrés, no lo entiendes. Si conseguimos lo que hay tras esas puertas podremos vengar a tu madre, hacer que su muerte no fuera en vano.

  
-El artefacto “loquesea” se queda aquí. 

  
-No.

  
-¡Pues cógelo tú mismo, oh líder de los agentes de campo! Pero cuenta con que Paloma recibirá un informe más que detallado de todo esto. 

  
-Paloma es una cría.

  
-Gente de Roma me ha filtrado que la van a nombrar líder de Madrid en la reunión de julio.- Carles frunció los labios en disgusto.- ¿Decepcionado?

  
-No cambiará nada.

  
-No, papá. Lo cambiará todo.- Andrés sonrió.- Me sorprende que Julián no te lo haya contado.

  
En un movimiento rápido y fluido Carles sacó la navaja que escondía en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros y lo apretó contra la garganta de su propio hijo.  
-Abrirás la puerta.

  
Andrés, anonadado por la actitud de su padre, decidió que moriría antes de permitir que ese hombre desquiciado tocara aquel misterioso artefacto. Se mantuvo firme.

  
-Ábrela tú.- Carles mantuvo la posición, tenso, durante unos segundos más. Entonces Andrés cayó.- Ah... no puedes, ¿verdad? Mamá podría... y yo puedo, pero tú no, ¿me equivoco? Igual que con el Ánimus, ¿no? Es la línea genética de mamá la que importa aquí...

  
Se detuvo de nuevo al notar que la navaja empezaba a penetrar en su piel. Se permitió una sonrisa irónica y sencillamente dio un paso atrás poniéndose fuera de su alcance.

  
-Lo siento pero no. No abriré esa puerta. Está bien cerrada y a buen recaudo. No tengo ninguna necesidad de añadir entropía a mi mundo y mucho menos atraer una guerra hasta aquí. Es demasiado cómodo que los Templarios estén centrados en los Iniciados y en la célula americana.

  
-Eres un cobarde.

  
-Sigo el Credo.- lo dijo con toda la convicción de la que era capaz, aunque alzó la voz más de lo que hubiera querido y resonó en la cavernosa estancia. Respiró hondo para recuperar la compostura.- Entonces, ¿me matarás o qué vas a hacer ahora que sé cuál es tu oscuro objeto de deseo?

  
-Estás traicionando la memoria de tu madre.

  
-Soy lo puto peor, padre, en eso estamos de acuerdo,- dijo con cierto sarcasmo.- pero esto no puedo dejarlo pasar, así que tienes que tomar una decisión.

  
Carles le midió con la mirada y reflexionó. Al final sonrió.

  
-Acabarás abriendo la puerta, hijo.- dio unos pasos hacia las escaleras de subida. Al pasar a su lado le dio unas palmadas en el hombro.- Ya lo creo que lo harás.

  
Salieron de allí. No había rastro de los templarios. Las cámaras habían sido manipuladas, sí, pero al parecer por la gente del propio bureau. ¿Es que Carles ya había planeado algo así con gente de la Hermandad de Toledo? ¿Tendría que empezar una investigación en plan “asuntos internos” para ver cuántos topos y amiguitos de su padre había por ahí? 

  
Por suerte tuvo tiempo para reflexionar de camino a Madrid y de momento él era el que estaba a cargo de las operaciones de la zona centro de la península, así que empezaría a trabajar. De entrada, mantendría a Javi y a Juanma en el bureau de Toledo. No aumentaría mucho la presencia física de los Asesinos allí ya que llamarían mucho la atención, pero sí redoblarían la vigilancia “invisible”. Control total de los CCTVs, topos nuevos en la policía y Guardia Civil, planes de incentivos para los funcionarios que trabajaban para ellos... 

  
Cuando llegó a Madrid le expuso todo lo sucedido a Paloma, que como siempre, escuchó paciente hasta que terminó. Luego se le quedó mirando atentamente, como si organizara sus pensamientos examinando sus cejas. Justo cuando empezaba a sentirse nervioso reaccionó.

  
-Entiendo.- dijo al final saltando de la mesa en la que había estado sentada mientras él hablaba paseándose por el cuarto.- Estoy de acuerdo con los pasos que has tomado en cuanto a vigilancia, luego llamamos a Hugo para que esté al tanto. Aun así... - Paloma suspiró ligeramente.- esto es un problema grave, Andrés.

  
-Es un tema personal que no debería afectar a la Hermandad.

  
-No debería, tú lo has dicho.- dijo ella con severidad.- Pero él es el jefe de los agentes de campo y tú aquí, aunque seas el coordinador de facto de la zona que nos corresponde, sigues siendo su subalterno. Espero que estés percantándote de que no menciono para nada vuestra relación de parentesco.

  
Andrés asintió. Sabía a dónde quería llegar. Paloma siguió hablando.

  
-Con esto te digo que A, no quiero que empecéis una guerra entre vosotros buscando aliados, montando movidas y poniendo a la Hermandad en peligro por una desavenencia familiar. Esto no es la Cosa Nostra. B, no quiero tampoco que heredes las obsesiones de tus padres. La investigación sobre el artefacto de Toledo lo hará otro equipo.

  
-Pero...

  
-No hay peros. Me importa una mierda que tu línea de sangre sea la única que pueda abrir la puerta, que por otro lado eso está por ver. Tuviste razón allí cuando quisiste esperar a Javi y a Juanma antes de ir hacia el minarete. Reflexiona por qué pensaste así y aplícatelo para decisiones futuras. Y C... te necesito en otra misión.

  
Bendita fuera por aquello porque estuvo tan ocupado que no tuvo apenas tiempo de pensar en Toledo, en el bureau de Omar y en aquella puerta de obsidiana. Se alejó de su padre, de Barcelona y de las sesiones del Ánimus. No supo cuánto le habían afectado hasta que no empezó realmente alejarse psicológicamente de todo aquello. Aquel día empezaron los preparativos para la misión que había empezado aquella mañana con el ojo de cristal y el programa en las bolsas europeas... Había resultado casi terapéutico.

  
Efectivamente Paloma había sido nombrada líder de los Asesinos de Madrid con bastante polémica desde los estamentos más veteranos de la Hermandad. La antigua estructura en ciudades o regiones se mantenía sólo en nombre y estar en Madrid era estar en todas partes en realidad. Barcelona y Sevilla seguían teniendo mucho poder, pero la dinámica de la Hermandad a nivel global había cambiado para poder adaptarse a precisamente eso, a la globalidad. Así pues, la gente estaba mucho más dispersa y los centros de control real eran difusos, aunque siempre había un punto en el que se concentraba el poder de decisión. 

  
Julián Cobos, el coordinador de la región de Barcelona, Levante y Baleares, tenía una visión de la Hermandad muy parecida a cómo la veía su padre, basada en la presencia física, los agentes de campo y las campañas selectivas a pequeños y variados objetivos y en el uso real de los artefactos del Edén en su poder. Según esa estrategia de desgaste, la estructura templaria en una zona acabaría cayendo por su propio peso.

  
Por otro lado estaba la versión de Susana Galeote, la coordinadora de Sevilla, una señora ya sexagenaria de ascendencia gitana que, desde las 2000 Viviendas, manejaba la región sur con eficiencia germánica. Y a pesar de ello, siempre había chocado con la teoría catalana. Algunos quisieron leer rencillas regionales en aquella actitud, pero en realidad coincidía en buena parte con el anterior líder de Madrid, Manuel Taboada, “Manolín”, Mentor de la Hermandad durante más de 40 años y padre espiritual de Paloma. Su muerte, natural, había dejado a Paloma al mando, al menos de manera no oficial, hasta que las principales Hermandades de Europa se reunieron para tomar una decisión aquel julio de 2012 justo antes de la movida solar, la muerte de Desmond Miles y lo que supuso la práctica refundación de la Hermandad a nivel mundial. Parecía cosa de brujas que todo hubiera coincidido en el tiempo.

  
Lo que Manolín y ahora Paloma intentaban hacer era convertir a la Hermandad en algo invisible, literalmente, a los tentáculos templarios. Las victorias desde el 2000 habían hecho a los Templarios confiados, prepotentes. Se mostraban prácticamente tal y como eran públicamente y aun a pesar de algunos golpes Asesinos de cuando en cuando, tenían informaciones que decían que la impresión que tenían de la Hermandad era que estaba prácticamente extinguida.   
Nada más lejos de la verdad. De manera implícita, todas las células supervivientes adoptaron la misma estrategia que no era más que volver a las enseñanzas básicas del Credo: hazte invisible. 

  
Su letalidad, por otro lado, se había reducido muchísimo. Apenas... asesinaban. Se habían convertido en espías de élite con recursos bastante limitados, pero al mismo tiempo se habían liberado de muchas estructuras que les ataban y les cohartaban. Fue un renacimiento, un volver en realidad, a los orígenes del credo. Había sido liberador para muchos y extremadamente eficaz en los últimos 7 años, desde que comenzó la crisis, y por ende, la última fase del plan templario de dominación mundial ya que no atacaban puntos concretos, sino que apuntaban a centros realmente neurálgicos o minaban áreas que les hacían mucho daño a medio y largo plazo. Conseguían dos cosas así: por un lado, no se exponían directamente, sino a través de todos esos colectivos ciudadanos, y por otra parte, sus logros llegaban a mucha más gente, se extendía, como un virus, sobre la idea de que la única salida de aquel infierno neocon en el que estaban, pasaba por tomar uno las riendas de su propio destino... a todos los niveles. 

  
Un cambio de paradigma como aquel era prácticamente inaudito. No se había dado algo tan radical desde que Altaïr decidiera abandonar Masyaf en un movimiento, en realidad, muy parecido al que estaban viviendo en la segunda década del siglo XXI. Era normal que hubiera resistencia. Lo que le jodía era que le tocara tan de cerca... su propio padre... 

  
Respiró hondo y cogió el móvil que le había dado Paloma.

  
-Hola papá.


End file.
